7 Minutes In Heaven With The Stupid Akatsuki!
by smiles555fofo
Summary: Experience a shocking experience! Being sucked into a weird vortex and be surrounded by FREAKS! So what do you do in a time like this? Play a stinking game, of course! But when it comes to stupid ninjas, it will come to a stupid game of stupidity! YAY!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there fellow viewers. Yeah. Well, this is a parody that I have typed three years ago. I posted this in . I went back to my old account and read this out of boredom. I realized how quirky this was and decided to show to you, Fanfiction folk. I seriously, seriously, seriously hope that you enjoy this story. Seriously.

* * *

You were sitting on your bed, listening to music or whatever, when suddenly a black void pops up in your room.

"What the hell?" you shriek as the void swallows you.

Then you landed in a room with people. What kind of people? The Akatsuki of course! But you don't know that in the story.

"What am I doing here?" you yelled.

"Calm down sis!" reassured a strange blue skinned man. He had gills and sharp teeth!

"Calm down? How can I calm down when I'm surrounded by freaks!" you screamed.

Well it's true, freaks that you don't know surround you. There was a guy with red eyes, another one with piercings all over his face, a man with stitches and freaky eyeballs, and a man who has a plant thing sticking out of his cloak and has a black and white face. There were four other people who seemed normal, well if you call someone wearing a one-eyehole swirly mask normal.

"Hey! Who you calling a freak you %$!#&*!" shouted a guy with gray hair and pinkish eyes.

Well that one isn't normal.

"Hah, yeah! You pissed Hidan, yeah! Oh yeah, I'm Deidara, yeah!" said a dude with blond hair and a bang over his eye. He held out a hand to shake. You held his hand and shook but something slimy was licking your hand. You pulled away.

"Eww!" you exclaimed. You looked at his hand, there was a mouth drooling on his hand!

"Oh, sorry, yeah!" laughed Deidara. You just wiped your hand on your pants.

"Oh! Hello girl! I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" shouted a guy with an orange mask.

Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi, so far none of them are normal.

Hidan is a trash talker, Deidara has a mouth growing from his hand, and Tobi is obnoxiously annoying!  
But what about that guy? You looked at a guy with short red hair. He didn't seem very interested in you.

"Err, so why am I here?" you asked.

"Allow me to explain," said a guy with the piercings, "hello, I am Pein, the leader of Akatsuki."

"Go on,"

"We summoned you because, well, these morons got bored and wanted to play a game."

"And why me?"

"No reason really."

"Okay then, lets get this over with! As soon as I finish playing this game, as soon as I can go back home!" you moaned.

"Umm, so what game are we playing?" you asked.

"Swimming!"

"Twister!"

"Let's drop bombs over a village, yeah!"

"Wow, what great games. We could even play 7 minutes in heaven!" said the guy with red hair in a sarcastic tone.

"What a great idea Sasori-sempai!" shouted Tobi.

"What? No! I didn't mean it!"

"Hey guys, let's play 7 minutes in heaven!"

The others agreed to play, Sasori just mumbled something how ironic this was.

You all sat in a circle, you sat between Tobi and Deidara.  
The guy with the blue skin passed you a hat that has paper scraps in it.

"Pick one," said the guy.

You picked a paper that lay at the very bottom.

"Umm, it says #5," you said.

The guy with the red eyes stood up.

"Ah man, Itachi got her!" said the guy with the plant thing, except the fact that his black side said it!

He walked into a closet, and you followed.  
You two were inside the closet, alone. It was dark, you couldn't even see your own hand as you wave it at your face.

"Err so," you started, "how long have you been in Akatsuki?"

"A while," said Itachi.

"Umm, okay."

3 minutes passed but to you it feels like an hour.

"So, why did you join Akatsuki?"

"That's for me to know."

"Alright then," you murmured.

At last 7 minutes passed. Deidara opened the door.

"So how was it, yeah?" asked Deidara.

"Okay, I guess," you grumbled.

"Okay then, pick another," handed the blue guy.

"It says, seawater?"

"That's me!" said the blue man. He bounced to the closet. Once the two of you were alone, blue man blabbed on about water and animals that live in water.

"Hey, want to know the difference between saltwater and fresh water?" asked blue man.

You groaned. This felt like 200 hours have passed by.

Tobi opened the door.

"Okay, next!" said Tobi.

"Err, bricks."

"How bothersome," moaned Sasori, he definitely didn't want to play.

The two of you got up and headed toward the closet.  
Once the door shut, there was an awkward silence. Sasori seemed to fidget around his fingers.

"What are you doing?" you asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Just wondering."

He sighed and said, "I'm doing my puppet jutsu on this doll that I found laying around."

"Puppet jutsu?"

"You never heard of it?"

"No."

"Of course you haven't, you're from the other world after all."

"So what is it?" you asked.

So Sasori explained to you what puppet jutsu is until the guy with the plant things opened the door.

"Time to get out," said the guy's white side.

You ran back to your spot. Again, you chose another paper.

"Tobi is a good boy," you said slowly.

"That's me!" shouted Tobi.

He skipped to the closet, while you dragged on with your miserable life.

"Tobi is scared!" Tobi squeaked after the door shut.

"What for?"

"It is so dark!"

So Tobi babbled on about things that you didn't even pay attention to.  
Yes, life is dull. Especially when you sit and listen to mindless talk.

So far you went with the guy with stitches and the Pein who didn't even talk to you.

So far you went with plant dude who's black side asked you if it can eat you, then the white side started arguing with the black for the whole time.

So far you went with Hidan, who kept saying very, very colorful words, and talk about Lord Jashin.

And so far you went with Deidara who tried to make some flirt jokes, sadly for him none worked.

"Okay, I finished your little game, now can I please go home?" you pleaded.

"I'm still bored though, yeah," complained Deidara.

"Hey! Lets play truth or dare!" yelled Tobi. Everyone agreed.

"NOOO!" you screamed.

THE END


End file.
